


Esquecer

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda lógica dizia que Castiel deveria ter esquecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquecer

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa alguns séculos no futuro

Toda lógica dizia que Castiel deveria ter esquecido.

Deveria ter esquecido a expressão de satisfação que ele tinha quando pregava uma peça em seu irmão e da alegria infantil que ele tinha quando pedia torta.

Deveria ter esquecido do tom exato de verde que seus olhos tinham ,quantas sardas haviam no seu nariz e o gosto de seus lábios contra os dele.

Mas isso não acontece. Nada se perde e nada nunca se é esquecido, ele havia passado uma vida com Dean e o resto da eternidade sem ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas


End file.
